Noses, bloods, and shirt
by seohee
Summary: ONE SHOT...all because of ONE banner... sasusaku RXR


Hmmm... first this is the story in my profile. Too lazy to do anyting, need to redo my profile.

Next, I do not own Naruto... if I do... It will be stuck in chapter 100.

**Last, I need a beta. NOW.**

_**

* * *

**_

**_Noses, bloods, and... shirt._**

_by: Rein Zyre_

---------------------------------------

_"...hmmm, nice chest..."_

* * *

_First this happened when they're already 19 years old, Sasuke was back in Konoha...etc. etc. And rated T for Sasuke's pervertness..._

It was a dim noon, the sun had already settled coughs, stupid grammar, coughs. Sakura was inside her office in the hospital, and she's just finishing filling up some papers and after that she'll be home.

Sasuke, on the other hand was sitting impatiently on her bed, looking out the window... inside her bedroom, inside her house. He got there first before Sakura, and he doesn't even knew why he was there. Some time later, he heard the front door opened and he knew she had already arrived.

"I'm home!", she screamed.

_"Jeez woman, as if someone would greet you back...you're alone remember!?"_, her inner self scoffed. heh?

"Who cares, I just got used to it...", she placed her scrolls down the sofa and went upstairs.

Without any thought she just took all her clothes off while walking towards the bathroom.

_"What if SOMEBODY is here?!... You don't act womanly...", _her inner self lectured.

"Oh really?... Weren't you the first one who said there's~", she was cut off.

"Sakura... hey... uhm?~", Sasuke called out the hallway but instead saw the trails of clothing on the floor.

_"For example...UCHIHA SASUKE IS INSIDE YOUR FRIGGIN HOUSE!!", _her inner self screamed.

"What do I care?...", she sighed, and just continued soaking herself inside the tub.

_"I wish you'll drown...", _her inner self exclaimed.

"I do wish that, so you could shut up...", Sakura whispered.

Sasuke grabbed all the clothing on the floor and went inside Sakura's room to place it on her bed. He noticed a banner on the wall as he passed by the bed.

"Hn?", he stared at it, and didn't noticed Sakura behind her covered in a towel.

"What's up with my banner?", she asked as she looked at him.

He turned to her but instead of his eyes staring back at hers, it landed on her exposed chest coughs, cleavage, coughs. His inner self made a perfect fountain of nose blood, and for Sakura not to notice it much he immediately banged his head on the wall beside him not thinking at all.

'BAM!!'

_"Well, for Sakura not to think bad about me."_

Sakura was shocked and she gasped as Sasuke turned back at her holding his nose with lots of blood coming out of it.

"Oh my Kami! Sasuke-kun are you okay?! Your nose is bleeding like hell!!...", Sakura sat him on her bed and she went outside to dress herself up, but Sasuke called her out.

"Sakura, here's your clothes...", he handed a white polo, which he just picked off from the bed.

"Okay I guess that'll do because you're in an emergency case!", she grabbed the polo and Sasuke turned away as she placed it just over herself. After that she ran to her closet and grabbed the med packs and went to treat Sasuke's bleeding nose.

Sasuke turned at Sakura and he saw her cleavage again for the second time. His inner self was bleeding too much and he could already die because of blood lost.

_"Oh Uchiha Sasuke, you're such a PERVERT...", _he sighed in himself.

"Why'd you did that to yourself anyways Sasuke?", she stared at him seriously. He was bent down, his head between his knees and a cotton cloth on his nostrils.

"I dont know...", he simply stated.

"I dont believe you." She held him upward again and got the blood soaked cotton cloth, "...Are you okay now?"

Sasuke tried to look at Sakura again but he just grabbed the collar of her polo and buttoned it himself, for she was such in a hurry she forgot to close it herself.

Sakura blushed a shade of red, and a light shade of pink tinted Sasuke's pale face, probably because of blood lost.

_"Really, he just can't stand it looking at your muscular chest...",_ her inner self criticized again.

"Muscular eh?...", then she chuckled.

"Muscular?...What about it?", Sasuke seemed to heard that one.

"Ano~...that was nothing!...", she blushed. It would be humiliating to tell him about that.

"No, tell me...", he commanded. Oh he sure gets what he want.

"...No...", she turned away.

But Sasuke insisted it so he pinned her down her bed, and she was beneath him.

"Tell me."

"...I...", she blushed so hard and closed her eyes, she was muscular and it's embarrassing just to be there half naked in-front of him. "I'm muscular for a lady...".

Then Sasuke smirked.

"Aa...", and he sat up again pulling Sakura with him. "What gave you that idea?"

"This...", and she unbuttoned her polo, showed him her chest and...

...Uchiha Sasuke fell unconscious on the floor, steaming hot, blood coming out of his nose, again.

"AAAHHH!! SASUKE-KUN, I'M TERRIBLY SORRY!!", and she tried to bring the lights in him again.

_"I must face this... but maybe next time after I recover. But Sakura, why do you have to do that?!", _his inner self spelled double X on his eyes.

* * *

**A/U:** Sasuke, I pity you. And... I STILL NEED A FREAKING BETA!... ampf... wonk. I need to write that Bleach/Naruto x-over yet.. well maybe after my computer had its annual reformatting. Jaa-nee.

* * *


End file.
